


Born Again

by TheWentworthWordsmith



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWentworthWordsmith/pseuds/TheWentworthWordsmith
Summary: Season 2 Episode 1 Born Again





	Born Again

**Author's Note:**

> Eloquent and articulate at work, what if, after fencing practice, our favourite Governor, returns home and processes her thoughts and feelings of the day by writing poetry and prose?
> 
> To Wear The Crowns: On Governor's report.

Born Again 

Call it the beginning , a start to meet an end.  
To end, a place to start from.  
In my beginning: I am their end.

I bring death, more life than living  
Death eternal, death forgiving.  
Just a cost, a price to pay,  
With the bank notes of the living.

I will open up the gates for you, My key will set you free.  
A key unlike any other, watch it turning in the lock  
Inaction yet an action, neither locking nor unlocked.  
No movement made by turning, You perceive but do not see.  
This prison now is forming,you're  the lock, I am your key.  
Captive, held by freedom.  
I am Lord.  
I am the Key.

My faithful heart of darkness,  
Such a love unparalleled,  
The kind of love to burn for,  
A shirt of flame to wear forever,  
Grant fire of relief.  
Redemption from the fire by the fire stoked beneath.

Love devised this torment, made them wear my shirt of flame  
Never to remove it

This is love  
So feel the pain.

The ecstasy in hurting  
It is time to learn my name.

The name that says it all, both unseen and left unsaid  
I’ll offer up an epithet, one to use instead  
You can call me ‘Governor’. A title, all the same.  
Joan Ferguson or Hades, the fear is in the name.  
Revealed, my identity, I exist to correct  
Not to pander, to accommodate, befriend or grant request  
To those, no longer living I have captured all their souls  
Now let’s to the Underworld, our journey, it unrolls.

This field we pass, I did not see before  
The crocuses and hyacinths, petals dropped from roses  
A yellow such of sunlight in this land of the undead?  
And tended by a maiden of such innocence and hope  
I am captured in an instant by a longing and a want  
for this daughter of a mother who has hidden her from Gods.

She is lost to fear, doubt and distrust  
She cannot live like this.

She cannot live.

She cannot live like this.

I see her heart; she’s locked and thrown away the key  
I can end this life she's led and I can set her free  
Be born again, gain everything, I’ll give it all to she  
I’ll be her beginning,her everything, her end.  
Sweet Vera, My own Persephone  
I pray you hear my plea  
Come be my wife,ignite my life, take everything you need.  
Dive into my darkness, fall hard and then fall long  
Let me break you with my violence then make you whole again  
I am Alpha and Omega and this need never end.

Come with me, come for me, come for me inside you  
Then come again, and come again; never to deny you.

I see what you are made for, I know what you can do  
Trust me sweet Persephone, I will not let you down  
I’ll protect you from all enemies, I’ll punish everyone  
Those who do not worship or appease with offerings  
To befit the one I would make Queen,with whom I’d share my rule  
And give to her all the rights of every deathless God.  
I pledge to thee devotion, to be faithful, sweet Vera.

Always with you.....

Come tend the flowers of my garden, the one I’d share with you.

The pain that I can show you, the hunger and the need  
Your body I will play to you in gross symphonic need.  
I’ll leave my mark, scarred deep upon your flesh  
to show that you belong to me, consumed at my request  
You want this hurt that I can give, I’ll do my very best  
Stick with me, stay by my side and I will grant you rest.

Join me in this underworld, Together we shall reign  
A reign to last eternally, a reign without an end.

I’ll show you all there is to see, put your trust in me  
Come now precious Vera, only I can set you free.  
These golden crowns you covet, I can offer them to you  
Make you in my image, your trust will keep you true.

Sit upon this throne with me, my kingdom made for you.  
Queen o’er this Underworld  
I’ll share it all with you.

This garden.

  
This Wentworth.

  
It now belongs to she  
And everything she ever was  
Is now made new by me.


End file.
